Perfect Year
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: We're regret to inform you- The words were mocking him. Just when he thought he could just forget about the letter, those words would haunt his mind.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he had to tell Blaine, but he didn't know _how_. He'd be so disappointed… he worked so hard to get Kurt to believe in himself during the application process, but Kurt ignored it and kept on being cynical. Now Kurt's own insecurities came through and he didn't get in. The only school he applied to… the school of his dreams, and he didn't get in. He was too much of a failure… not talented enough to get in. He couldn't believe that he got confident on a good audition on his part and a bad one on— he couldn't even think the name without a fresh round of tears springing to his eyes.

"Kurt? Kurt where are you?" Blaine's slightly panicked voice traveled from down the hallway and Kurt knew, now's the time to tell him. It's now, or never.

"In th-the choir room Blaine!" he shouted back weakly, his voice thick with the tears threatening to fall.

Quick footsteps came soon after and Blaine's small figure entered the room.

"Kurt! There you are! I've been loo- Kurt?" he walked up to Kurt and wiped his eyes. "Baby what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

The way Blaine's voice carried so much emotion made Kurt's tears come faster.

"I-I… I didn't get in…" he whispered, knowing Blaine would hear it. Sure enough, a millisecond later, Blaine's strong arms were around him in a comforting embrace.

"Oh baby… h-how? You were amazing during your audition! Carmen Tibbideaux said so herself!" Blaine said comfortingly. "Did… did Rachel get in?"

At the question I let out a choked sob, shoulder shaking Blaine's grasp.

"I d-don't get how she could get in! She-she _choked_ on her audition! Twice! A-and she got it! She gets _everything_ I want! But this time she took something I _need_! I needed this Blaine! This was my future! It was supposed to be you, me, in New York with a dog and maybe some kids later on! But now it's not. Now I'm going to be a Lima loser. You're going to leave me for Sebastian… he's going to get into some fancy school in Paris and I'll be all alone. In Lima. Coaching a show choir and maybe doing some community theatre on the side. It never works out for me! Why can't I just have one year that's perfect. That doesn't involve me getting slusied daily, shoved into a locker every other period, and maybe, just maybe, getting into any college?" He broke off the words haunting his memory once again.

"Kurt… Kurt please listen to me." Great. Now Blaine is crying, another thing to add to the list of failures that's getting longer by the second. "you're -not going to be stuck in Lima forever. You'll-we'll go to New York. We'll do all of that and I'll _never_ ever leave you for Sebastian. I love you Kurt. I'll love you for forever and I'll be with you every step of your life. When we bring our son home from the hospital, scolding him when he pulls the dog's tail! It'll all happen, maybe not this year, maybe not next year, but all of it will happen. Maybe you weren't meant to get into NYADA. Maybe you were meant to stay another year so you can do some community theatre, and I'm _sure_ Mr. Shue would be ecstatic if you helped with the New Directions! Then you'll have another stellar audition and you'll get in to NYADA. And I'll be on that plane with you to New York. I love you Kurt."

Kurt let out another sob and squeezed Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I love you too. I love you so much."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and pulled them into a standing position. "Now come on. Let's go get some lunch. It's my treat."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine gently.

"I'd love that. Lead the way Mr. Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo yeah. This was a pretty bad chapter. I wrote this during some nasty storms at 4:30am on my iPhone so…**

**DapperGleek, is posting these for me since I have no Internet access, so go check her stuff out.**  
**You can follow me on twitter: UndapperDarren,**  
**Or Tumblr: totalklainegeek…**  
**Umm**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable products mentioned in this work of Fiction. I'm just a girl with too much time on her hands and a really annoying cracked phone screen!**

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he bounced excitedly up to his boyfriend.

"Hi there. What are you doing here baby?" Blaine responded in a delighted sense of shock.

"Well I called Mr. Shue yesterday and asked if he needed any help," Kurt said quickly. "And he said he needs some help with deciding the set list for sectionals, and keeping you guys entertained! So I'm here to keep you entertained by an extremely overused, cliche, -amazing- theme!" Kurt said with an adorable smirk adorning his angelic face.

"Slow down there beautiful, don't want to have an aneurism!" Blaine chuckled, his eyes shining happily at how excited Kurt was. "what would this theme be?" he asked curiously, already knowing the answer he'd get.

"I'm not telling you!" Kurt said, mimicking a 6 year old.

"But Kurtiiieeeee!" Blaine whined pulling his puppy face that wins his boyfriend over instantly.

"No Blay! Nope! Uh-uh not even Margaret Thatcher Face will work on me!" He said, pursing his lips tightly. "You just have to wait for this afternoon!" Kurt said, daringly kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

Blaine frowned as a thought suddenly popped in his head.

"Wait— will I be able to see you before glee rehearsal?" There was an edge to his voice that suggested he wanted both a yes, or a no.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to think of a song to sing for you kids and give it to the band to arrange, then I have to eat lunch and I'm not sure how late it'll be then. I'm sorry Blay." Kurt said frowning as he realized he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend all day.

"Hey shhh." Blaine said, hugging his boyfriend. "I'm glad you're doing this. It gives you something to put on your NYADA application for this year," Blaine winced and he saw Kurt flinch at the memory of the broken "I'll get to see you before I normally do." He said hoping to have corrected the mistake he made earlier and releases Kurt before they could get shoved.

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine.

"I will see you at 2:30 sharp. Be late and well…" Kurt smirked and walked off, swaying his hips seductively.

"Tease!" Blaine shouted after him, chuckling.

"What was that all about?" Tina asked suddenly from behind him.

Blaine jumped a little and turns around.

"Jeez Tina! No wonder Figgins calls you a vampire!"

Tina smiled and linked arms with her best friend.

"I proud mused in my stealth attacks. But seriously- what was that about?" she asked, her voice portraying worry.

"Nothing. Kurtie just wanted to-" a strong hand yanked him from Tina and shoved him into the unforgiving metal of the lockers.

"How's your boyfriend homo?" A hockey jock sneered and walked away, hi-fiving his teammates.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Tina said gathering him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Nothing new since Kurt left." He replied, brushing it off as if it were someone just bumping into him.

"Blaine, you can't hold this in. Kurt did that his junior year and it nearly killed him. You have to tell someone who can help." Tina told him gently, leading him to an empty class room.

"It's fine Tina. I promise if it gets any worse, I'll talk to someone, but for now, it's fine." Blaine told her convincingly.

Tina sighed and lifted up his shirt.

"Let me just check and see if we should take you to a nurse, ok? He shoved you pretty hard, Blainers."

She gently ghosting her fingers over the red, painful looking area.

"Take it easy Blaine. Please. And at least tell Kurt?" She pleaded, hating seeing her best friend in pain.

"I'll tell Kurt. But Tina, don't tell anyone else, I don't want them to worry." He said and slipped his shirt on.  
"Now let's go to English." He linked their arms together again and strutted to the classroom, his mind focusing on how he was going to keep the bruises hidden from Kurt.

"How far have you gotten on that paper?" Tina asked as they sat down in the front of the class.

Blaine chuckled and took out his notebook.

"Haven't even started it. Don't even want to do it, but I should start it soon."

Tina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you should."

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Ok class. Today we're—" Her words were lost on Blaine as he zoned.

He thought about Kurt. What he was doing right now, how he was coping with being back in McKinley, but not as a student.

"Class dismissed!" Came early than he thought it would, but as soon as he heard it, he shot out of his chair, bumping in to someone.

"Woah there zippy!" The high, delicate voice chuckled. "Goin' somewhere special?"

"Kurt!" Blaine smiled and hugged him. "I thought you said I wouldn't see you before glee?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"I know. But it's 1:30, and I want to take you out to lunch, so I am!" Kurt bounced excitedly on his feet, a smile wide on his face.

"Well then, lead the way, good sir!" Blaine said, resting an arm around Kurt's waist.

"You're a dork." Kurt snorted playfully.

"I'm -your- dork, Kurtie." He responded seriously.

Kurt smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend's side leading them to his newer modeled Navigator.

"I thought we could go to the store and get stuff for a picnic? I signed you out for the rest of your classes." Kurt told him.

"Absolutely! I love your picnics." Blaine told him truthfully, pecking his lips. Kurt smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well I love you." Kurt said playfully.

"Now who's the ball of cheese?" Blaine asked, a smirky tone to match the smirk on his face.

"Still you. But I can still have my moments!" Kurt grinned pulling into the supermarket parking lot.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed his hand as soon as they were out of the car.

"Fine… can we get apple juice and RedVines?" He asked like a puppy.

Kurt sighed, a bright, happy smile on his face. "I guess… but it has to be Minute Maid, and I get to be the little spoon when we cuddle."

"Deal." Blaine announced, putting the gallon of apple juice and the big bag of RedVines in the cart with the rest of the groceries.

Blaine heard a loud squeal come from behind them and they turned around quickly.

"Kurt!" The teenage boy attacked Kurt, holding him in a hug Kurt didn't return.

"…Ch-Chandler?" He said surprised and turned to Blaine: "I-I thought I asked you to leave me alone?"

The boy—Chandler—frowned.

"Wait-you meant that? I thought you were joking… I was wondering why you never texted me!" He said, sounding upset.

"Yes I meant that… I still mean it." Kurt said, looking uncomfortable.

"Look, Chandler, I think you should go." Blaine cut in.

Chandler ignored him. "Kurt are you home from NYADA for the week? I didn't know such a prestigious school would let their best student go for a whole week?"

Blaine saw the telltale tears forming in Kurt's eyes and he wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I really think you should leave. Now." Blaine said protectively. He smiled when Chandler looked guilty and left.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine! I told him not to contact me I swear!" Kurt whimpered into his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know baby. I know. Calm down, we'll get checked out, then we can go on our picnic, okay? It'll be okay. All of this will be okay, I promise." Blaine told his near-tears boyfriend rubbing his back soothingly.

**Review and I'll give you another chapter soon! Love y'all!**  
**xxx~ ProudOfDarrenCriss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, happily surprised at the kiss he was presented with as he walked in the choir room.

"And what was that for, Mr. Hummel?" he asked as Kurt pulled away.

"Just felt like kissing you. It felt right." Kurt responded, genuinely smiling for the first time in weeks.

Blaine smiled softly and hugged Kurt around the waist.

"Well then I can't disagree." Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine…" Kurt giggled sweetly. "I love you." he whispered as the rest of the new glee club shuffled in.

"So Mr. Shue is out today, but we still have to work on our set list for sectionals. I have ideas, but I'd also like to know what you'd like to do."

Joe and Blaine raised their hands tentatively.

"Yea guys?" Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Joe spoke first, a nervous quality to his voice.

"There's this new artist… his name is Darren Criss a-and I think Blaine's voice would be perfect for his songs." Blaine grinned and looked pleased.

"Thank you Joe! I um… I have one of his songs actually in my mind to sing a-and I'd like to try it out?" He asked, sending a nervous glance towards Kurt.

"Of course, we'd all love to hear it."

Blaine nodded and stood from his chair in the front row and took a seat at the piano, sending Brad an apologetic look.

"It um… sorta explains the situation Kurt and I are going through, so we might get a bit… emotional."

He started with a beautiful intro on the piano and carried his voice clearly through the choir room.

_I've been alone…_  
_ Surrounded by darkness,_  
_ I've seen how heartless, the world_  
_ Can be…_

He looked straight at Kurt and sent him a sad smile.

_And I've seen you cryin'…_  
_ You felt like it's hopeless, but I'll always do my best_  
_ To make you see..._

He stood up from the piano and walked over to Kurt, taking the pale boy's wrists in his hands.

_Baby you're not alone,_  
_ Cuz you're here with me._  
_ And nothings ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cuz nothing can keep me_  
_ From loving you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be,_  
_ You know our love is all we need,_  
_ To make it through_

He held Kurt close, singing the words meaningfully and let them back to the piano.

_Now I know it ain't easy…_  
_ But it ain't hard tryin'_  
_ Every time I see you smiling,_  
_ And I feel you so close to me_  
_ And you tell me_

He leans his forehead on Kurt's and held his boyfriend's face in his hands.

_Baby you're not alone,_  
_ Cuz you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cuz nothin can keep me from loving you,_  
_ And you know it's true._  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ You know our love is all we need,_  
_ To make it through_

He turned away from Kurt and back to the piano, passionately pounding the keys.

_I still have trouble_  
_ I trip and stumble_  
_ Tryna make sense of things sometimes_

He put on an exaggerated confused expression. His voice lowered appropriately at the next part.

_I look for reasons._  
_ But I don't need 'em._  
_ All I need is to look in your eyes…_

He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, which were spilling tears, and smiled.

_and I realized…_  
_ Baby I'm not alone!_  
_ Cuz you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_ Cuz nothing will ever bring us down_  
_ Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you…_  
_ And you know it's true_

His own tears were falling as he sang the last few lines.

_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Kurt let out a small sob and Blaine turned away from the piano, holding him tightly.

_Cause you're here with me_  
_ And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_ Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_ And you know it's true_  
_ It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_ You know our love is all we need_  
_ Our love is all we need to make it through_

He finished, holding Kurt closely, not noticing the loud applause and teary faces.

"I love you. I will always love you, and I will never, ever stop. As long as you love me, we can get through anything, ok?" Blaine whispered tearfully.

"I love you too." He turned to the class and smiled. "You can leave… Blaine and I ar—" he was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Kurt? Oh my god Kurt!" the short brunette jumped into Kurt's arms.

"Rachel? Wh-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I'm home for the weekend! Isn't that great? NYADA dies this things that a dorm gets a weekend off! NYADA is so wonderful Kurt! In really wish you would've gotten in too!" she paused for a breath, but didn't notice Kurt's posture change. "The kids are amazing and -so- talented! And Madame Tibbideaux is just so… helpful! Really! She said that with just a bit of breath training, I'd be a broadway star! Isn't that amazing?" Rachel didn't give Kurt a chance to respond before she was off again.

"Did you know that every week they give us tickets to a broadway show? This week it was Mama Mia. Which I'm not too fond of, but you know, it's broadway!" Rachel bounced excitedly and didn't notice Kurt's distressed look, Blaine however, did.

"Rachel just shut up! Can't you tell this is hurting him? You got in while Kurt deserved it more than you! He didn't screw up at his audition, you did! But you still got in! You got in, and he didn't. He's left in Lima, postponing his dreams and you're just rubbing it in his face! So shut up and stop thinking about yourself!" Blaine fumed at Rachel, who finally realized the stiff, crying boy beside her.

"Kurt… Kurt I'm sorry. Blaine's right. Please forgive me?" Rachel pleaded.

"I-I don't know. Can we just not talk about this? I was having a really good day before you showed up and I'd like to keep it that way… can you leave?" Kurt asked, sadness and resentment lacing his words.

Rachel nodded sadly and turned around, leaving Kurt sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey hey baby…" Blaine said soothingly. "You want to go home?" Blaine asked as he noticed that they were the only ones left in the choir room.

Kurt nodded into his shoulder, sniffling.

"Ok. Let's go then." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead and leading them to Blaine's car. "I'm so sorry Kurt. We can just go home and cuddle if you want."

Kurt smiled weakly. "I'd like that… yeah."

A/N: So another bad chapter… sorry. Can I get some feedback, though? I got no reviews for last chapter, and that made me sad. You can tell me what I'm doing wrong and even give me ideas for future chapters!

Btw- sorry for the long chapter… didn't know where to end!  
xxx~ProudOfDarrenCriss xD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I guess that's what you get when you're taking on a new story and preparing for your 8th completion. I'm still having the awesomesauce DapperGleek post this, so check out her new story xD u/3694931/DapperGleek

Ummmm yeah… so enjoy and I still don't own Glee… damnit!

(LAAAAAAA

Blaine was shaking, that's how cold it was.

"Kur-Kurt wh-why a-are we o-out h-here it's li-like 30° out h-here?" he stuttered through his chattering teeth.

"Suck it up Blaine. You know Santana will be here in a few minutes. We have to wait for her." the elder teen told him, rubbing his gloved hands together.

Blaine sighed and was struck with an idea to get warmer. He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Kurt and squeezed, sticking his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt jumped at the sudden icy contact and chuckled.

"Blaine sweetie? What are you doing?"

"I'mf geffing warmf!" his words were muffled by the porcelain skin of his boyfriend.

"Ohf reffy?" Kurt asked mockingly, then jumped and shivered in shock and the shorter boy licked his neck.

"Yef reffy." Blaine retorted cheekily.

Kurt sighed and grinned.

"You're a dork."

"Nof a dorkf. Nof a whale penif."

Kurt snorted in laughter and smacked Blaine's arm.

"Porcelain! No abusing Frodo!" A familiar voice broadcasted with a huge smirk.

Blaine grinned and rushed over to the cheerleader, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Santana! I missed you so much!" He grinned.

"Down puppy, down." Santana smirked and patted the helmet of hair made of frozen gel.

Blaine grinned and let go of her.

"I missed you too Blaine. Where is Britt?" Santana asked worriedly.

"She has a cold. Apparently Lord Tubbington is taking care of her." Kurt said from Santana's side. He smiled and hugged her lightly. "Missed ya, Tana."

Santana smiled and hugged back shortly. "I missed you too Kurt."

"Kurt? Can we get pizza? I'm hungry." Blaine whined, pulling his Puss-in-Boots-esque begging eyes.

"Geez Blaine. You act like a 4 year old when you're cold and hungry." Kurt grinned and rolled his eyes. "You up for pizza Santana?"

"Duh! Pizza with the gay winklevi twins? This'll be fun." Santana said semi-sincerely.

"Ok. Blaine I'm diving." Kurt said, digging the keys out of Blaine's pocket.

"Oh! Um Kurt! That's uh… you could've asked me to hand them to you!"

"It's not as fun though Blaine. I like seeing you flustered." Kurt said smirking to his boyfriend, who's cheeks were now flushed.

"As much as I like watching you fornicating, I really am hungry, so hurry up." The Latina's snarky voice broke the trance that the two boys were in and Kurt grabbed the keys, taking Blaine's hand and walking to the car.

(MEOWIMALLAMA)

"Kurt! Where's your peanut butter?" Blaine's voice travelled through Kurt's house.

Kurt, sitting in the living room, was too shocked by the information on his computer screen to respond.

Blaine waited for two minutes—hey he's a hungry teenage boy, what do expect—before stomping into the living room.

"KUR-Kurt? Homey?" he asked, instantly dropping to his knees, looking over Kurt's shoulder.

"I… Blaine. Blaine I-I… oh my god."

"Kurt I don't get it…what does this mean?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"It… it means we're going to New York. Now."

A/N: AAAAAAND I'll leave it there. Review, I love them! I know y'all have lives… but take a few seconds to leave a small review to let me know you enjoy it? I don't even care if it's a :) or a :(. Just let me know!  
Follow me on twitter: UndapperDarren  
And ummm have fun?

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry. It's my fault that it took so long to update this. I actually lost internet for a few days and then i kinda forgot... again so sorry! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! ^.^ Meaghan is an awesomesauce writer and I love her more than apple juice! xx boo - DapperGleek**


End file.
